Power Rangers Platinum
by DMPPWR
Summary: The Earth has been taken over. All Power Ranger teams
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is 25 years after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. All of the Power Rangers series after Lightspeed Rescue never happened. 9 years after MMPR alien invaders, Daemons, take over the universe and Earth. Daemons run the planet and humans are enslaved. Aquitar,   
Mirioi, Eltar, and all other planet are also controlled by the Daemons.   
Everyone believes there is no hope for the world but old rangers still try. The command center has been abandoned ever since the invasion.   
All old weapons and transportation devices belonging to old ranger teams that were destroyed might be named in this story as still being there. This is my first story so I'm proud even though it sucks. 

Power Rangers Platinum

Chapter 1

It was hot and humid, the two things that made working the pits suck. Jerry stopped and lifted his arm to his head to wipe away the sweat that had formed there. He looked up at the sun. _You would think that after working the pits for so long he would finally be able to tell what time it is from the sun,_ he thought, _not that the Daemons would care_.   
It was true the Daemons wouldn't stop working the slaves until they felt like it. All around Jerry there were workers digging, shoveling, and picking up dirt. They weren't actually doing anything it was just a slow systematic way to kill of all of the humans, and Jerry was sure that the Daemons enjoyed it. Jerry looked down at his hands. They were calloused and blistere and red. They looked how Jerry thought his whole body should look after doing this for so long. He was lucky though, instead of burning from the sun he only got tanner. Jerry had been a slave for as long as he could remember. The first three years of his life he went through about 10 different foster homes till the Daemons finally decieded to take him. Jerry had been a slave ever since. Yet some how he really didn't have any friends or know anyone. People came in and people went out. He really didn't know where they went but that their bodies finally couldn't take it any more. He was actually one of the survivors because people didn't usually last as long as he did. His survival rate surprised him too because with the little rest, food, and long work hours it really wiped him out. But as the years went on he got stronger and more used to the schedule. The best part of the day was when he actually got to rest and the elders would tell stories of when the Earth was free and how the Power Rangers protected Earth. Personnaly Jerry didn't believe in the Power Rangers because if they were so great why was he standing where he was at risk to die everyday.   
Jerry picked up his shovel and started to dig again before he got caught and beat for resting.   
"Work!" yelled a Daemon. A slave had collapsed from exaustion.

"Work!" yelled the Daemon again as he raised his whip. SLAP! the whip crashed down on the slaves back. The Daemon did this three more times. The only response he got was the slave slowly turning his head to look at him. The Daemon finally lost his patience took his out his blaster and fired straight into the slaves head, killing him, which was what the slave wanted the whole time.   
"Would anyone else like a turn" yelled the Daemon to all those who had stopped to watch the event. Quickly everyone got back to work and the Daemons started to laugh at the obedience and fear they held over the humans.

* * *

Parker walked quickly ahead of the troops, no children thats what they were, and came to a stop just by the captain.

"Captain Dawson we are just approaching the camp" stated Parker.   
"Good make sure the troops are ready. We can't have any surprises, those people are counting on us" Dawson said.   
Without replying Parker walked back to the troops to check that everything was in order. Today they were going to a slave camp to attempt to set the slaves their free. They were going to surround the camp and then take out the leader while him and a group of five were going to set free as many slaves as possible. They had to be ready, the Daemons were strong and had many.   
Parker had been with the troops since he was seperated from his parents and the troops found him wandering a forest. He was trained in combat and was the second in command. He was part of one of the few resistances lef they had to help set Earth free. So far they had attempted to free three camps but only succeeded in freeing a few who were added to the troops. This was one of the smaller camps in the area but that didn't make it any less difficult.   
When they got close enough they seperated into the groups they had been assigned earlier. Parker and five of the oldest in the troops went forward to wait for their opening. So far the troops hadn't been spotted which was great because the element of surprise was all they had over the Daemons. They watched as a prisoner was executed and they watched how the Daemons laughed. Then just as fast they saw their time to strike.

* * *

Jerry saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. When he looked over he didn't see anything. _Wow the sun must really be getting to me _thought Jerry. Jerry saw it again but this time when he turned what he saw was definatly not his imagination. From all around the camp came warriors who looked to be only about 16 years old but there were about 100 of them.   
Quickly a battle ensued. The mysterious troops went straight for the Daemons and held their own pretty well. Jerry looked around a spotted a group of five heading for the main tent. They ran in and from what he could tell their was a fight inside but the five ran back out but this time they had a ring of keys in their hand. The leader of the group quickly started to unlock slaves around him while the other four guarded him.   
Jerry couldn't believe it, these people were setting the slaves free.   
Then the next thing Jerry knew they were unlocking the chains on his legs. Jerry stood in shock for a moment while they ran on to unlock other. When he finally realised that he was free he took in what was happening around him. The troops were slowly starting to retreat from the fight.   
"Regroup" was the order Jerry heard yelled from who he recognized to be the leader. All the troups turned and ran straight the other way after the way their leader was going. He was confused the Daemons weren't all destroyed yet, but all of the slaves were free and following the troops getting as far away as possible.   
Jerry noticed that about 100 yards away from him the man who had set the slaves free was fighting about 10 Daemons by himself. Jerry then started to run to the fight, he had to help this man. Jerry picked up a fallen sword and started to swing at the Daemons. Together the two took out the 10 Daemons but more were coming.   
"Hurry this way" shouted the man as he started to run the only way that was open. Jerry quickly followed and they ran as fast as they could when BOOM! Jerry flew formard and and slammed into something hard and landed on the ground with a slam. Jerry looked over and saw faintly that the man he was with had been knocked unconcious then everything went dark for Jerry.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Please Read and Review. Disclamer: I don't own the Power Rangers

Chapter 2

Nick was soaked. He was in the forest, one of the last remaining forests on the Earth. The sky was dark and cold and it was raining by the gallons. Nick looked down at his clothes, they were completely wet and he knew he couldn't stay out in the open much longer otherwise he would catch pneumonia. He started to look around for a shelter of some sort. FLASHBACK  
"Nickolas could you take out the trash please" yelled Nick's mothe, Patty.  
"Mom its Nick I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been for a long time now" Replied Nick.  
"Sorry I know your older but you'll still be a young one to me." appologised Patty.  
"And since your not a kid anymore you will have no problem taking out the trash" Said Joe Nicks Dad.  
"Fine" sighed Nick. He picked up the trash and walked out the door and to the end of the drive. When he turned around to come back in he heard a scream. He turned to look down the street and what he saw put him into a panic. The Daemons were invading the neiborhood and all of the houses were set on fire. The Daemons made their way down the street and along the way enslaved the people of Bower St. Anyone who resisted was immediatly killed. Suddenly Nick realised how close to his house they were and that him and his family had to get out.  
He turned and dashed into his house. "Nick what is going on, I thought I heard screaming?" asked his mother. His mother and father both looked at him curiously.  
"Hurry we have got to get out of here!" yelled Nick.  
"What are you talking about Nickolas?" asked Patty.  
"The Daemons are attacking they are destroying the neiborhood. We have to get out before we are captured." Hurried Nick. Just as he said that the front door was broken down. A swarm of Daemons rushed into his house.  
"Run" shouted Nicks Father. The three turned and ran to the kitchen to go out the back door, with Nick in the lead. A shot was fired and a slam was heard as Nick's father fell to the floor.  
"Joe" screamed Nick's mother. She turned and ran back to him.  
She bent down to Joe and started to cry.  
"Mom, Dad" yelled Nick. He ran back to them and bent down beside his mom. "Come on we have to hurry"  
"Go you have to go" whispered his dad.  
"No not without you" replied Nick.  
"Yes you have to save yourself I won't make it. Take your mother with you" ordered his dad.  
"No no I'm staying with you" said his mother. Then she started to cry uncontrollably. Suddenly there was an explosion and the house started on fire.  
"Go out the back door and escape into the woods." said his dad.  
Nick then knew he had no choice but to go. He managed to pry his mother away from his father, who had passed out. Nick dragged his mother through the house and out the door. When they had got halfway through the backyard his mother got away from him and ran back into the house.  
"No mom" yelled Nick. He started to run back into the house after her when the house exploded and he was thrown back. When he looked up his house was totally gone. He heard the Daemons coming and knew he had to move the time for crying would be later. He ran into the woods and hid in a small bush until he was sure they were gone.  
End of Flashback  
The Daemons had killed his family and he would have his revenge but for now he had to find some where to stay. Nick walked over to the wall of rock and started to walk along the rock. Yes he thought. He had found a cave. He looked over it real quick and when he decided it was safe went into the back. He gathered some of the dry materials in the cave he needed to build a fire. It took him about five minutes to start the fire but it was worth it to feel its warmth.  
Nick decided to stand up and look around. He noticed an extra room connected to the cave. The room was glowing a green color and it was lighted by something in the center of the room. Nick cautiously walked up to it and noticed that it was a small green crystal that fit in the palm of his hand. Nick reached out for it and when he touched it the light got stronger and Nick felt a surge of power run through his body. He had never felt a power like this before when BOOM!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I don't own Power Rangers

Chapter 3

Steven quickly got a drink and then got back to work nervously waiting for the prank. It happened almost every few days and there hadn't been a trick lately. Steve glanced over at a guy named Kyle,  
who looked normal enough he was just working. He didn't know Kyle well but he knew that he was a trouble maker.  
Steven had been in the slave camps basicaly his whole life, he hadn't seen his family in years. When he was about 14 some new people became slaves. One of the slaves happened to be a kid named Kyle. He really didn't know Kyle, because you don't really have time to get to know people, but he knew about him. Every week since Kyle had been there a prank was played every few days. The guards always figured out who it was and Kyle was beat and punished but it always got laughs.  
That was why Steve was nervous. Everytime another prank was played the guards just got more upset. It was surprising that Kyle hadn't been taken out yet, but Steve had a feeling this could be the day. Eventhough they weren't friends whenever Kyle was taken away it felt like he was missing a friend.  
The guards were walking by checking to make sure everything was alright when SNAP! the ground that the guard was walking on collapsed.  
The guard fell into a previously dug whole that had been covered up. The spectacle caused as many laughs was allowed without being whipped.  
Kyle laughed the hardest. The guard got up and looked directly at him.  
"You, slave. You did this!" shouted the guard. Kyle didn't even try to deny it after having been caught so many times. "Sieze him"  
Kyle offered no resistance and just smiled, which angered the guard even more. Steve knew what he was in for he just didn't want to think about it.  
"Wait, if you are going to punish him you should punish us all because we all enjoyed you getting what you deserved." said a young girl Kali. Uh oh! thought Steve. Kali was about 18 and had curly brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was about 5'5" but her mouth made up for her height. Kali had transfered to this slave camp about two years ago. Rumors said her family was all back at the first camp she was at. She was a smart-ass and was constantly beat for disobeying orders and talking back. She wasn't known for just standing by, so Steve should have known that this would happen.  
"What was that, I think you forget your place." replied the guard.  
"You heard me and I know that I am better than you." Kari replied stupidly. "It sounds like you would like to share the same fate as the slave you stand up for." spoke the guard.  
"Wow, you finally figured something out because unlike evil jack-asses we stick by each other." Kari said. "Fine then, grab her and bring her to her doom." shouted the guard. Unlike Kyle she tried to put up a fight but the whip was quickly brought down upon her. Then her, Kyle, and the guards walked away with the head guard in the lead, they were going to pass right by Steve, who knew this was wrong. The only people who had the courage to stand up for everyone were about to be destroyed. Steve was about to do something he never thought he would do. When the head guard walked by Steve stuck out his foot and then watched as the head guard tripped and fell flat on his face. When Steve saw the looks of anger and surprise he knew that was all it took. And the next thing he knew he was being restrained and dragged along with Kyle and Kari to what he knew would probably be his doom. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I don't own Power Rangers

Chapter 4

Jerry felt a throbbing in his head as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and then realized what had happened when he saw the young man who had freed him. The stranger was sitting on a rock looking very bored. As Jerry slowly got up he looked the stranger over. He had short dark blond hair that was sloppy. He had a cut on his forhead and had green eyes and an unmarked face. The stranger stood up and he was about 5'10" and looked to be about 18 and Jerry's age despite his serious demeanor.  
"Its about time you woke up I've been waiting here forever" the stranger said. The stranger looked Jerry over who seemed to be the same height as him and had short spiky black hair. Both men were very hansome eventhough they were dressed in dirty clothes "What happened? And you didn't have to wait here for me." replied Jerry.  
"The slaves were all set free and they joined up with the troops that I was with and the camp exploded which through us into the rock knocking us unconcious. And I wasn't about to leave you here." answered the man.  
"Oh, thanks" said Jerry lamely. "I'm Jerry by the way, who are you?"  
"Parker, leiutantant of one of the Earth's resistances. I would love to stay and chat but I have to catch up with my troops." Parker started to walk away.  
"Wait Parker, why didn't your troops wait for you." Jerry asked.  
"They probably thought I was dead and they had to go instead of wasting time looking for me." replied Parker "Do you even know where they are?" inquired Jerry.  
"No but I just head north until I find or hear something about them" answered Parker "But what about the Daemons what if you get captured?"  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Well since I can't seem to change your mind I'll go with you,  
besides you might need me for help and I could join you troops." stated Jerry. Parker took a look on Jerry's face and knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of him. "Fine lets go." gave in Parker. The two then began there long walk.

Nick heard the crash and looked up quickly. He stuck the crystal in his pocket and went to the front of the cave. He put out the fire and walked outside the cave. Nick didn't see anything and he turned around to go back in. Swarmed in front of the cave were 5 Daemons and what looked to be a Daemon in charge. Nick turned to run but the Daemons quickly surrounded him. He thought they must have followed him when he escaped his house. He looked around trying to find away out but he was completly blocked in.  
"Give us the crystal boy or face your demise" the lead Daemon stepped forward. Nick quickly realized that they were after the crystal in his pocket. He also knew that it must be a pretty important and powerful crystal if the Daemons wanted it and he couldn't give these evil villans the crystal whatever it was. The only problem was that he had no idea how to keep the Daemons from killing him and taking the crystal.  
"Now boy" ordered the leader. When Nick made no move to comply the Daemons swarmed in on him. A Daemon threw a punch and Nick dodged it and punched the Daemon throwing him back. Another one rushed at him and Nick used his momentum to throw the Deamon over him and into a tree.  
Two came at him from either side and Nick flipped back and the two crashed into each other. He jumped forward and kick both Daemons in the chest with each of his feet. As another Daemon rushed at him Nick picked up a sword of a fallen Daemon. He swung and hit the Deamon twice then he jumped over him and kicked him forward in the head knocking the Daemon out. All that was left was the lead Daemon. They charged at each other and swords clashed. Nick dodged and jumped the slices coming at him waiting for his opening. When it came Nick sliced his sword threw the neck of the Daemon making him a pile of ash.  
Nick stopped panting for breath and looked around at what he had done. He didn't even know he could do that and he figured it must have something to do with the power he felt when he picked up the crystal.  
It was then he realized why the Daemons wanted the crystal. Nick looked around once more and then decided he had to leave before more Daemons came. He ran through the woods and he decided to go to a sanctuary that he had read about in books and was a haven for the good. He figured someone could keep this crystal safe and use it for good. From what Nick remembered it was a long ways across the desert to get there and he didn't have a lot of time.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I don't own the Power Rangers 

Chapter 5

Parker wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead. Him and Jerry had been traveling for hours. So far he hadn't seen any sign of his troops but he couldn't give up. Jerry seemed to be quiet which Parker liked but he didn't know if he should trust him or not. Sure Jerry had helped him but he seemed kind of mysterious. But then again Parker wasn't being to open either.  
"Hey is that a building?" asked Jerry. Parker looked ahead and saw the form of what appeared some sort of building but he was too far away to tell. "Lets keep walking we'll see whats up there, but be on your guard we don't know whats up there." Parker ordered.

Kyle looked around at where they had ended up. They were in a small building but the place had a lot of guards. After the guy, Steve he thought, was restrained they were taken to where he would usually get his beatings. They were getting ready to meet there punishment when a Daemon ran up to the Head Guard. The Daemon told the Head Guard that they had found another one. He had no idea what they were talking about but it probably wasn't good. The Head Guard then decided he had to be somewhere and he didn't want to leave us so he took us with him. They had been walking for hours and they were somewhere in the desert. The girl, Kari had been very vocal about her opinions but after a few looks from him and Steve she quickly shut up.  
Kyle wanted to sit down so bad but they were being held in a room full of nothing that was cement and had mildew everywhere. Connected to the room they were in appeared to be a small office like room that the Head Guard was in ever since they got there. Kyle looked at the others.  
Kari looked bored and Steve looked worried. Kyle knew that his last chance was up and he would take these two with him it really sucked. But all he could do for now is wait.

Jerry saw that as they got closer that it was a building that they had seen earlier. He would have been happy that he might get the chance to rest but the building was way too evil looking.  
"Be on your guard this place doesn't feel right." said Parker.  
Jerry would've replied but suddenly there was a scream.  
"What was that?"asked Jerry "I don't know but we should check it out" replied Parker. Together they cautiously walked up to the building and peered into the dirty window. Inside there were three people, two guys and one girl and they were being held by a group of Daemons. There seemed to be a lead Daemon holding some box with some shiney objects that he couldn't make out. It appeared that the girl had just been hit with a whip by the leader.  
"We have to help them" said Jerry.  
"I know" sighed Parker "Lets go"

Kari sighed. She was bored and tired and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Just as she was about to go crazy the door to the smaller room swung open and the Head Guard and some Daemons walked out.  
The Head Guard carried a medium sized metal box. His disfigured face seemed to have a smile on it. She saw both Kyle and Steve looking on curiously. She also wanted to know what was going on.  
"So you three pathetic humans are here because you defy the Daemons and act above us. Well I have something that will change what you think because the Daemons will be the most powerful having no use for you humans." laughed the Head Guard. He then opened the box and inside were 6 colored crystals. They were red, blue, white, black, yellow,  
and purple. "Each of these crystals has undetermined strength, we will be the rulers of the universe." said the Head Guard.  
"Ha those are just a bunch of colored rocks and even if they were powerful enough to give you a recognized name no one would bow down to you because we are better than you" said Kari then she spat at his feet. Just as fast a whip crashed down against her back and she couldn't stop herself from screaming. She looked up as he started to talk again.  
"You will never stop us" roared the Head Guard. Just as he started to rant and rave again about how great he was 4 Daemons went down. Kali, Steve, and Kyle looked to see two men about there age.  
"Get them" ordered the Head Guard. Quickly the Daemons went after the two. Kyle hit the Daemon holding him and started to fight with the two strangers. Steve quickly followed his lead and joined the fight. Kali punched the guard holding her and started fighting the guard closest to her. There were 15 Daemons all together and only 6 were left. Kali, Steven, Kyle, and the two strangers regrouped to face the 6 Daemons and Head Guard. The two strangers each picked up some fallen swords and launched at the Daemons. They swung at the Daemons and sliced them at the neck which turned them to ash.  
Everyone, even the stangers, looked surprised to see that happen.  
Kyle, Steve, and Kari then gave it a try and took out the last of the Daemons. All that was left was the Head Guard. "Quickly we have to get out of here they have reinforcements"  
said one of the strangers at the window. It was true about 25 more Daemons were coming.  
"Wait we need those crystals" said the other stranger. Soon a fight broke out with the Head Guard. In the comotion the box flew to the side of the room and breaks sending the crystals throughout the room. Quickly Kyle, Steve, Kari, and the two strangers each grabbed the crystal closest two them and Steve grabbed the extra one by his foot.  
The door was broken down and the five young adults ran for the door.  
"Run straight ahead as fast as you can" shouted the blond stranger. Suddenly the building exploded taking out all of the Daemons.  
"Woah what did you do" asked the dark haired stranger.  
"I used some extra explosions I had to destroy the place" replied the blond one.  
"Hey who are you guys?" asked Kyle.  
"Sorry I'm Jerry and this is Parker. He rescued me from a slave camp and we are looking for his troops." said the dark haired one.  
"I'm Kyle and this is Steve and Kari. We all went to the same slave camp and were about to be killed thanks for rescuing us"  
"What are these crystals?" asked Steve "No idea but I think that there is a place a little ways from here that might have some answers" replied Parker.  
"Well I don't want to stick around here" said Kari and the others all agreed.  
"Lets go then" said Jerry. And the five started their long journy through the desert.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyrson cursed as she thought of how she got herself into this mess. She was hot, tired, and wanted to just lay down and go to sleep. 'Why couldn't  
I have just stayed put' she thought angrily to herself.

FLASHBACK

Tyrson was walking to the main tent. She was part of one of the few resistances in the area. Tyrson had been part of the resistance since she was little and the resistance raised her. She had no family and she heard that they were killed in a Daemon attack. And eventhough the resistance raised her they weren't like a family. Sure everyone was nice but Tyrson couldn't really bond with any of them. She had been trained ever since she had been apart of the resistance camp. Most of the time she was either training or working out stratigies to destroy Daemons and free slaves. But not today.  
Today Tyrson had found out some important but bad information and she was quickly making her way to the captain. Finally she spotted the capain talking to a few officials. She made her way toward them.  
"Captain, Captain I have something very important to tell you its urgent." Tyrson said.  
"Yes speak" replied the captain.  
"Its Chris he's not who we think he is. He is a spy for the Daemon and has been giving him information about us" Tyrson said urgently. Chris was a soldier in the resistance and was a relativly good fighter. Tyrson never really noticed it before now but he didn't really fight the Daemons he just looked like it. Tyrson had been up one night because she couldn't sleep and saw Chris sneaking out of camp. She followed him for a ways and ended up seeing him give some papers to a group of Daemons. She quickly raced back to camp but not before he saw her. When she got back she went to her tent and pretended to be asleep.  
The next morning she went straight to the captain.  
"What are you sure?" asked the captain worridly. Tyrson nodded and told him what she saw. The two and some soldiers quickly made their way to Chris's tent. When they looked inside he wasn't there and stuff was scatterd about showing an abrubt departure. The captain ordered the soldiers to search the camp for any trace of him. 'Its to late" thought Tyrson "he probably left last night. What a coward he can't even face what he started'  
Tyrson then rushed back to her tent and grabbed some water. Then she left camp and started her hike to where she had seen Chris give the Daemons the files. Too enraged in her fury she didn't look at her surroundings or where she was heading.

END OF FLASHBACK

She had been walking around for hours. The sun was setting and she had no where to find shelter. Tyrson cursed again and eventhough she hated to admit it she had gotted herself lost and couldn't find her way back to camp.  
Not that it mattered anyway the camp probably moved so the Daemons couldn't find them. Even if someone noticed her disappearance she was considered a lost cause. She was officially on her own. Tyrson groaned and then continued her walk across the desserst.

Nick stopped, wiped the sweat from his head and resumed walking. He had been walking for the whole day and he was starting to miss the rain from the forest. Nick hoped that he was going the right way he had an idea but had no way to be sure. He had followed the suns movements and kept moving north.  
Thats all he knew, the place he was headed was north and he didn't really know if it even exhisted. But he had no where else to go and he had to keep this crystal out of Daemon hands.  
Nick rubbed his eyes and squinted ahead. It looked like there was some sort of old metal debris. He continued walking toward it and realized that it was part of a destroyed truck. Most technology including transportation except walking was destroyed when the Daemons came. It was big and flipped over so it formed a sort of shelter. Nick scanned it and decided that this was as good of a place as any to rest. So he got down and went under the truck and laid down. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard something outside. Deciding to check it out he jumped out and saw a girl there.

Tyrson was dead tired. She may be trained to fight but now she felt like she could collapse right then. Suddenly she spotted something in the distance. At first she thought that it was an illusion but as she continued walking towards it, it became more clear. When she finally made it to the object it looked like rubble. She was looking it over when a boy jumped out from under it. Instantly Tyrson went into a fighting stance prepared for anything but when she got a good look of the boy he looked harmless. She looked him over he had dirty clothes and he had short light brown hair that fell into his eyes. He looked to be about 18 and was 5'8.  
While Tyrson was looking him over he was doing the same to her.  
She looked about the same age was him and had brown hair with natural highlights that went to a little past her shoulder. She was a little shorter than him but had a fighter's stance and she was pretty in his opinion.  
"Who are you?" she asked interupting his thinking.  
"Nick and you are? he replied "Tyrson now what are you doing out here? she asked not to polietly.  
"I could ask you the same thing" Nick replied.  
"What side are you on of the war?" Tyrson asked inquiringly.  
"I fight for humans and Earth you?  
"Same I got seperated from my resistance troops and have been wandering the desert ever since"  
"Well my neigborhood got raided and now I'm on a mission to get somewhere but I was just trying to rest"  
"Where are you going?" Tyrson asked she looked interested. "I ran into some Daemons and used to read about this ancient place which I don't have and exact location of but I'm heading north"  
"I'm going north too. Some other resistance camps should be somewhere up there and I hope to join." Nick seemed to think for a moment and them replied.  
"Well it is better to travel in groups so do you want to go north together" He inquired. She thought about it a moment and looked Nick over again. 'Well I doubt it would really do any harm and I could always take him in an emergency and plus I need to rest somewhere and he has this old rubble piece'  
Tyrson offered one of her rare smiles "Sure its better to travel in company"

"Great partners? he smiled. She personally thought she didn't need help but whatever.  
"Partners" Tyrson replied and the two shook hands. They crawled under the truck and got their much needed

rest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Silent. It was silent excluding the sound of feet hitting the ground in a rythmic tone. They had been walking for hours but it felt like days with the sun beating down on their backs. They had gotten little rest last night and they each took turns watching out for Daemons. Suddenly the silence was broken by the rumble of Kali's stomach. Hunger that was another thing that was plagueing them. No one said anything but they were all just as hungery.  
"O.K. that is it I'm hungery we are all hungry and I want to know wher we are going. We've been wandering for hours." interupted Kali.  
"I'm going north to find out anything I can about my troop. As far as I know you are all following me." Parker answered formally.  
"I know that I'm going with Parker to join the resistance know that I'm free." replied Jerry.  
"Well that sounds like as good as plan as any it is easier to accomplish things in groups rather than alone so I'm going north too." said Kyle.  
"Sounds good to me" added Steve.  
"I guess so but I'm still hungry"  
"We all are but we will get some food from the resistance once we get there" said Parker.  
"Well how long is that going to be do you even know where we are going? asked Kali.  
"We should be there shortly the troops can't move that fast and we are going north I'm following the sun." answered Parker.  
The group grew silent again. They continued there tidious walk through the desert. Finally Kyle interuppted the silence. "I'm almost wishing for some action this is so boring" "Well be careful what you wish for because there is something up ahead." Steve pointed ahead. Parker looked up ahead. "Be careful and be on your guard and ready for a fight." he said. Then they made there way to the mysterious figures.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and was suprised to see not his room but the desert. Then everything came back to him. He sat up and was surprised to see that Tyrson was awake already. She nodded at him as he slowly stretched out. Tyrson was used to waking up early to go running or do training. She was surprised that she got a decent night of sleep last night and now felt that she was ready to take action against the Daemons.  
"You ready to hike across the desert." Asked Nick. He was surprisingly nice and she felt like she could trust him. "yea I guess so" she replied. The two got up and made their way out from under their shelter and took in their surroundings. Tyrson looked around and spotted something in the distance. Whatever it was it was moving. As if reading her mind Nick asked "What is that up ahead"  
"I don't know but if it is an enemy it will do no good to run they will just chase us and then we will be tired from running. We'll just have to stay here and wait to see what it is. Be on your guard." replied Tyrson. Nick walked around the debris to stand next to Tyrson as the object slowly made its way closer. As it got closer he was able to make out that it was a group of something.  
They appeared to be approaching cautiously as if to make out if he were dangerous.  
Obviously Tyrson noticed it to because she dropped her defensive stance and turned to me.  
"They look harmless and I think that it is a group of people hopefully with the same cause we are." She observed.  
She was right it was humans thankfully. He didn't really want to deal with Daemons especially with the crystal in his pocket. As the group got closer they seemed to drop their defensive stances. He could see that their was one girl and four boys. The leader a serious looking tall blond approached formally. He stepped forward and asked "Are you both okay"  
"I don't see how that is any of your buisness we don't even know you." replied Tyrson.  
"Yes were both fine and I'm Nick and this is Tyrson. We just met but we agreed to go north together." Nick stepped in.  
"Why did you tell them that we have no reason to trust them they could be on the Daemons side for all we know." Tyrson argued.  
"Hey don't worry we are going to join a resistance and we are heading north also." the calm one with dark hair said.  
"Do you know where the resistances are?" asked Tyson.  
"No but my troop was moving north and I'm going that way until I find them or hear something about them and these guys are coming with to join." replied the leader.  
"Hey why don't we just all go together. Theres safety in numbers." asked the fun looking one.  
"I don't think so we don't even know who you are or if we can even trust you." Tyrson said. Eventhough she said it she did actually feel safe with these people. But she couldn't go on gut feelings.  
"Sorry I'm Steve, this is Kyle" the fun one "Parker" the leader "Kali" the girl "and Jerry." The one who hadn't spoken.  
"Tyrson is going north to join a resistance and I'm looking for something that might not even exhist." Explained Nick.  
"It sounds like a plan if we all just go together and its a lot safer and if there are more people maybe we won't be as bored traveling together"  
suggested Jerry.  
"Fine" Tyrson relented. Even if she didn't agree they were going the same way so she would probably see them anyway.  
"Well then lets get moving and try to make good time" said Parker.  
And with that the group of seven started walking.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

More hours. More walking. That is what they had been doing ever since they got together. The group had opened up a little and told a little about their past but not much. And now they were traveling in and uncomforatble silence. To each of them it felt like this was all did anymore walk through the desert under the hot sun. "Are we there yet?" Kyle whinned.  
"No and I don't know when we will be so don't ask." replied Parker.  
"So Nick your going to a place that doesn't exhist?" was Kyle's desperate attempt to start a conversation. "It might not exhist. I'm not really sure but I've read about it and there might be people there that can help." answered Nick.  
"Well why wouldn't they have helped already if they could it is their world too." asked Kali.  
"I don't think they had the power too before." Nick informed.  
"So what will you going to this..place do?" asked Steve.  
"I have something that they might want and it is too dangerous to let the Daemons have." replied Nick.  
"Wait what do you have that is so important and why do YOU have it." asked Parker "I don't know what I have exactly but the Daemons attacked me for it and I found it in a cave." said Nick "Well can we see what is so important?" asked Kyle. Nick nodded and pulled the green gem out of his pocket. Everyone stopped and looked at the crystal in his hand.  
"Hey thats the same things we have" said Steve. Then he, Parker,  
Kyle, Kali, and Jerry pulled out the crystals they had. "Where did you get those?" asked Nick "The Daemons had them and they were ranting about how with these they would be all powerful. We grabbed them on our way out." replied Kali.  
"Well what are they and how many are there you each have one"  
said Tyrson.  
"I have no idea but I have two here."Steve tossed her the extra crystal he had in his hand.  
"What am I going to do with this? I'm going north to join a resistance not to some fantasy place." Tyrson argued.  
"Keep it if something happens then at least the Daemons won't get all of the crystals and you can join the resistance after we stop at this place"  
Said Nick,  
"What are we supposed to do if this place doesn't exhist then we just wander around with these crystals that the Daemons are after?" asked Jerry, finally speaking up.  
"Then I guess we just have to hope that this place really exhists"  
said Kyle.  
"What place are we exactly talking about?" asked Kali.  
"I'll know it when I see it." Said Nick.  
"So I guess this is a change of plans we have to make a pit stop at some mysterious place before joining the resistance." stated Steve "I guess does everyone agree?" asked Kyle. Everyone nodded except for Jerry, Parker, and Tyrson.  
"No I have to find my troop. I can't go looking for nonexistant places" stated Parker. "I agree I need to find a resistance to help." said Tyrson.  
"Well you can catch up to you troop and if you want to help these people might be able to help destroy the Daemons with these crystals if they are so powerful." Said Nick. They both looked thoughtful for a moment then they nodded albiet reluctantly.  
"Your all agreeing to looking for lost fantasy places and wasting time when we could put these crystals to use and give them to resistance leaders"  
argued Jerry.  
"Well we will give them to resistance leaders if this place doesn't exhist but I'm pretty sure it does and as for wasting time we can't help that"  
replied Nick.  
"Fine" relented Jerry. He doubted he could have argued with them anyways because there were more of them than him. "Lets go then" said Kyle and they started out. Jerry tried to start a conversation with Tyrson but she didn't reply to him. He then finally gave up.

Shae was in trouble. She didn't know where she was or even who she was. All she knew was that she was dead hot wandering around in the desert. She didn't remember her family that is if she even had a family. She didn't remember much of anything only her name really and she didn't even know if that was right. The only time she ever got close to discovering her past was in her dreams or in high emotion situations when flashes of people, places, or situations. She guessed that they were her memories but she didn't recognize anything in her visions. Shae remembered being in a slave camp for a few days when a resistance freed some of the slaves including her. She was 12 then and then she got seperated from the resistance. Since then she had been staying out of harms way and surviving on her own and getting food where she could. She was 17 now and she had no one and nothing. She had been staying in a small abandoned shack in a forest when Daemons swarmed through the forest. Luck was with her because she had managed to stay hidden. When she turned to run a Daemon saw her but she managed to out run and lose them. Then she ended up running into the desert and getting lost.  
She had seen many different resistamce troops during her wandering but she had always been too young or too scared. But if she had been part of one of the troops she wouldn't be in this mess and she wouldn't be alone. She might even find someone who could help her find her past. All she had were two necklaces. She had had them all of her life or at least she thought she did she didn't really know. One neclace was a pink gem on a goldeden chain and it fit inside of her fist. The other neclace was a round silver pendant that was about one fourth of an inch around. It was about 2 inches around every way. The design was an eight pointed star made of straight lines and where the lines met was an intricatly cut and clear gem that reflected light. The pendant was on a thick silver chain. The pendant used to share the chain with a clear steel ring (that now rested on her finger) until she grew into the ring so it fit her finger. The ring is another thing that she had always had. It fit on her thumb and it had markings going around the outside that looked like another language.  
Shea had never really thought about it but the pendant wasn't really all that heavy and it never got rusted or dirty or worn like other silver did. It alway stayed the same like it was brand new. But it was enough reminising she needed to find someway to help the resistance and the world rather than walking around like a vagabond. If she joined the troops she might even make some friends and have someone to talk to.  
Shea sighed and continued in the hot sun wishing more than anything for some shade or a breeze. She didn't even know which direction she was headed she could be going in cirlces for all she knew. She felt helpless and hopeless. "Well well well what do we have here?" said a voice from behind her. Shea turned around and let out a squeak of fear. In front of her stood an ancient warrior. She was dressed in gold and had a staff like the one the grim reapper would carry. Her name was Scorpina. Shea had run into her a few times before and she was familiar so Shea thought she might have met her in the past before. Scorpina seemed to know who she was and tried to capture her a few times but Shea always got away when Scorpina was distracted or hid somewhere nearby. Now she was on her own with no where to hide or run. With Scorpina were about ten Daemons. 'This is it' thought Shea 'theres no where to go"  
"What are you doing out here little princess?"asked Scorpina. Shea clenched her teeth, she had always hated that nickname. "Oh come on now aren't you going to talk to your old friend?" teased Scorpina.  
"Your not my friend. Why are you always after me? Just leave me alone and go bother someone else." replied Shea with fear. She didn't really want to get into a fight with Scorpina.  
"Aw but is so much fun to chase you." laughed Scorpina. This was the same old thing that always happened when they met. Shea questioned why and Scorpina teased her.  
"Just screw off you ugly hag." Shea said with more bravery with than she actually felt. Scorpina's eyes narrowed and she grew stiff.  
"You know princess if it were up to me you'd be dead already but sadly for me my lord wants you for reasons unknown to me. Seize her its time her luck has run out." snapped Scorpina. Then the Daemons rushed at Shea.  
Eyes widdened turned to run but found herself surrounded. A Daemon grabbed her arm and threw her into the dirt.  
"Now now just make sure shes in one piece." ordered Scorpina. When Shea tried to stand up she was hit by a laser blast issued from Scorpina. Shea let out a scream as she was lifted up ruffly by her hair.

The group was traveling along nicely and they were making pretty good time from Parker's point of view. The group had been silent for the past few hours again and they were almost hopping for some action.  
"I am so bored I am almost hopping for some action." said Kyle.  
"Becareful what you wish for do you hear that?" asked Tyrson.  
"How is everytime you say you are wishing for some action it always happens?" asked Steve. But he was quickly shut up by Parker who was listening carfully just like everyone else. In the distance they could hear the sounds of a fight going on. Then they heard a feminine scream.  
"Come on someones in trouble." ordered Parker as he started to run for the sand dune. The rest of the group followed his lead. When they got around they saw about ten Daemons attacking a girl about their age. And standing off a little ways was a female warrior of the evil type. The girl screamed again as a sharp blow was issued to her side.  
"Come on" said Parker and then he rushed in and kicked a few Daemons away. The rest of the group followed and started to fight the attackers off. The girl being attacked found an opening and ran...straight into the female warrior. Jerry learning from past experinces picked up a discarded sword and took a swipe at a Daemon and turned him to dust. The other followed his example and started taking out Daemons. The seven each took out a Deamon until there were only two left. They quickly retreated to stand behind the female warrior who was holding the arm of the girl.  
"Oh princess don't think you would have gotten away so easy this time" drawled Scorpina. Gripping tighter to the struggling girl.  
"Let me alone Scorpina" cried the girl.  
"Let the girl go alien" Parker stepped up. Scorpina looked over at the people who had interfered wtih her plans. "I don't think so human. My lord wants her. And she is coming with me" replied Scorpina.  
"We won't let you take her." Said Kyle.  
"Ha you think that a group of pitiful humans is going to stop me"  
laughed Scorpina. The group looked like they were about to attack but Scorpina grabbed the girl around the throat and held Shea in front of her with the point of her staff pointed at her throat. Scorpina then moved her other hand in front of the girls mouth. Struggle as Shea might she couldn't break free.  
"How about you...trade one of us for her." Parker suggested on the spot. The others nodded their head trying to save an innocent.  
"Yea right! My lord wants this one and she won't manage to get away this time." cried Scorpina. The group looked lost they didn't know what to do. Suddenly Scorpina cried out. Shea bit her hand and pushed her back and fell to the ground. When Scorpina was about to hit her Shea threw a handful of sand into her eyes. The others rushed the remaining Daemons and Shea crawled a safe distance away. The Daemons were taken out quickly and the group surrounded Scorpina. "Theres no where to run now surrender." Yelled Jerry.  
"No I have to go but don't worry I will be back." Scorpina then looked at Shea "and I'll be back for you princess so be ready." and with that she disappeared. Shea breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you okay?" asked Kali.  
"Yea and thank you who knows what Scorpina would have done if you hadn't shown up" Shea smiled at them. Nick who was closest to her extended a hand and helped her up. As she was getting up her pink necklace slipped out from under her shirt. Kyle caught notice of it.  
"Hey where did you get that?" he asked pointing at her necklace.  
"This. I don't really know. I've just always had it." she answered.  
"How can you not know?" asked Tyrson.  
"I just don't" Shea shrugged helplessly. "Why?" "Because we all have one" then the group each pulled out their crystal and Shea gasped.  
"What are they?" "We don't know. Only that the Daemons want them because they are supposedly really powerful." Nick informed her.  
"We are going somewhere to give these to people who can put them to proper use and then the Daemons can't get them and use them against us. They might be the key to save Earth." Steve said.  
"You mean these little crystals are going to save the planet against the aliens." Shea asked skeptically.  
"Yea and you can come if you want to give them to these people and then we are all going to join a resistance troop." offered Kali.  
"Really I was going to join a resistance troop but it is kind of hard in the desert and it would be better to travel in a group." Shea said. Jerry and Tyrson looked like they detested the idea of having someone so weak in their group but it was too late now.  
"Sure. I'm Steven by the way and this is Kali, Nick, Jerry, Tyrson,  
Kyle, and Parker." "Great I'm..uh..Shea." She hesitated not really knowing if that was even her real name. The group started to walk. Steve decided to make conversation.  
"So that uh Scorpina you've met her before"  
"What..oh..yea I've managed to escape her a few times before but she somehow always finds me." replied Shea.  
"Why does she want you so bad?" asked Tyrson "She's always talking about taking me back to her lord other than that I have no idea." Shea said honestly.  
"Why did that thing call you princess?" asked Kyle.  
"I don't know she just took to calling me that for some reason"  
Shea replied. Truthfully Shea looked like she could be a princess. She was tall about 5'7" and she had semi tan skin from being in the sun so long. She had long blond hair with natural hightlights from the sun that went down to her midback. The old rags for clothes she was wearing weren't very flatering but they didn't harm her looks. But she did look worse for the wear. She was tired her hair was tangled, her skin was dirty, and her she was brused and had was slightly bleeding and had dried blood from where she was attacked. But it was nothing a shower couldn't fix.  
The group then dropped into a silence. They walked for about an hour when they saw a building up ahead.  
"I told you it was real." said Nick as they looked at the legendary building.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Nick had found it. It was the building lengends were based around.  
It was the legendary Command Center. He had remembered his parents telling him stories about it.

FlASHBACK

"And the power rangers saved the day again" said Nick's father.  
"Daddy are the power rangers real?" asked Nick.  
"Of course" replied his dad.  
"And they really saved the day and protected Earth?" inquired Nick.  
"Yes and they will always save the the Earth from evil" said his father.  
"wow I hope I can be a power ranger someday but I think it is everyone' s dream. Dad the kids at school say the rangers aren't real.  
"They are wrong the rangers still fight for us because if they had given up we wouldn't be here now. Now go to sleep"  
"Night dad I hope I get to meet the power rangers."

END FLASHBACK

"This is the place we were going?" asked Tyrson. She looked at the building with disdain. "Yes this is the legendary command center, the base for the power ranges." replied Nick.  
"Power Rangers you actually believe in the power rangers. They are just myths to make people feel a little bit better so they don't give up all together." Said Jerry "What are the Power Rangers?" asked Shae. She had heard small things about them when she was in the slave camp but she didn't know what they were.  
"You've never heard of the power rangers before?" asked Kyle.  
"Um...no...should I have?" Shae asked.  
"Yes stories about the famous defenders of Earth fighting for freedom have been told everywhere"  
"Well then why haven't they helped us"  
"Because they are not real" said Parker.  
"I don't really know but the rangers exhist and they are all around probably part of resistances all around the universe. Besides the proof is right there the command center all their technology still exhists." infomed Nick.  
"How can you be so sure?" questioned Kali.  
"Because you can't enter the Command Center unless you are a power ranger." said Nick "Then what makes you think we can get in?" asked Nick who had been quiet so far.  
"I don't for sure but if these crystals are so powerful then we can get in. We have to try and if it doesn't work then we can find a resistance to join and give the crystals to the leader." said Nick.  
"I don't see the harm I mean the building actually exhists" agreed Kali.  
"lets try it." said Steve.  
" I'm with it" Kyle said.  
"We will just be wasting time and the troops will just be getting farther and farther away" Parker argued.  
"You said we were moving fast we can catch up besides would you rather take the chance of the Daemons getting the gems." Said Nick. Parker,  
Tyrson, and Jerry looked skeptical but agreed anyway.  
"Do you think the power rangers are in there" asked Shae interested.  
Jerry gave her a look of disgust and Tyrson rolled her eyes.  
"No the place looks like no one has been there forever" said Nick polietly. Parker sighed and then led the way to the building and the rest of the group followed. The group quickly made their way up to the buliding.  
"Hey heres a door" said Kyle. The group made their way to through the door and into an open chamber. Suddenly lights flickered on to show a round room filled with computers and control pannels. There was some sort of tube at the center of the room. The place looked damaged, worn down, and looked like it hadn't been used in forever. Nick went to the computers and pressed some buttons.  
"The place is powerless." confirmed Nick. Shae went to one side of the room and put one hand against a pannel. Truthfully she was tired from the walking and the fighting but she didn't want the others to think her weak.  
Suddenly the pannel she was leaning on lit up and a voice from a speaker somewhere said "MATCH CONFIRMED" and the pannel slid open and Shae fell through into an opening. Shae let out a slight scream of surprise and the group came rushing to where she was. Shae had landed at the top of a staircase. Kyle helped her to her feet.  
"Are you alright?" Kyle asked Shae. She nodded her head and looked around in wonder at the new corridor. "Where does this lead to?" asked Kali. "I have no idea but lets follow it and see where it leads but we might find our answers there." and with that Nick started down the staircase.  
The others followed on guard. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they went through another door into anther circular but bigger room. Suddenly like before the lights went on but this time along with the computers. Along one wall there were six class cases with six multicolored suits in them. There was another blue tube at the front of the room and computer pannels throughout the room. Along another wall there were storage cases.  
The group of eight looked in wonder around the room. Jerry couldn't believe his eyes, the power rangers were real.  
"Wow this place is amazing." said Shae. "you can say that again." agreed Kali. "I told you the power rangers were real." said Nick excitedly.  
"Yea but what now there is no one here and we don't have anyone to give the crystals to." said Tyrson. Nick went to the computer pannel and started to press some of the buttons. "What are you doing?" asked Steve.  
"I'm trying to access the files to see if there is anyway we can contact living rangers" answered Nick. He pressed a few more buttons a pannel slide out of the main wall and a voice said " What is your source of power"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled Kali.  
"I don't know yet but I believe that it has something to do with the crystals because they are a source of power." Nick typed in something.  
"YOU EIGHT HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF THE GODS.  
ANCIENT WARRIORS WHO DEFENDED THEIR GALAXY AND MADE THE PLATINUM CRYSTALS TO PUT THEIR ENERGY INTO. THESE GREAT WARRIORS WERE THE BEST EVER KNOWN. WHEN THEY PASSED ON THE POWER CRYSTALS WERE SPREAD AROUND THE GALAXY UNTIL THE NEXT GROUP OF CHOSEN WOULD COME TO HOLD THEM. YOU ARE THE NEXT CHOSEN AND ARE THE ONLY ONES ABLE TO ACCESS THE POWER OF THE PLATINUM CRYSTALS AND SAVE THE GALAXY FROM THE EVIL THAT HAS OVERTAKEN IT. IT WILL BE DANGEROUS BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES ABLE TO DO IT. HARNESS THE CRYSTALS POWER, KEEP THEM OUT OF EVILS HANDS, AND PROTECT THE UNIVERSE.  
YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE NEXT TEAM OF POWER RANGERS"  
said the voice. "What the HELL was that?" yelled Kali. Suddenly the voice spoke again "PLEASE PLACE THE PLATINUM CRYSTALS INTO THE POWER PANNEL"  
"What is it talking about?" asked Steve.  
"That pannel over there." said Nick pointing to the pannel that had slid out of the wall. Then he walked over and placed his green crystal into one of the slots. The others followed a little hesitantly then placed their crystals into the designated slots.  
"PLEASE PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE PANNEL ABOVE THE CRYSTALS" spoke the voice. The group did as they were told and placed their hands on the pannel. The pannel scanned their hands and "DNA RECORDED"  
Said the voice. Suddenly the crysals started to glow and a bright light spread over each of the group respectively. A platinum band appeared over each of the group in the color of their crystal. The crystals disappeared off of the pannel and appeared on a necklace around each of their necks. In the bands around their wrists there was a six-starshaped place for the crystals. The group took their hands off of the pannel and looked in awe at each other. Suddenly the voice came back and said "YOU ARE THE NEW POWER RANGERS SERVE AND PROTECT. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!" Then the voice went out.  
And the new power ranger team was left to determine what this meant for their future.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Jerry couldn't believe it, he was a power ranger. One day he had been a slave

and the next he was one of the legendary few that everyone wanted to be. He

didn't even believe in the power rangers, why was he one.

Now he had this huge responsibility that he had to have. And not only that his

team was a group of people he didn't know.

First there was Nick. He seemed cool to Jerry and like a nice guy but a little of a

dreamer. He based his whole journey to the command center on stories his

parents had told him. But he was also smart and knew a lot about computers.

Jerry didn't mind being on a team with him he would be a valuable asset and

maybe a good friend.

Second there was Kali. She had a cute look to her but Jerry wasn't attracted

to her. She also had a big mouth and was very opinionated.

She was an okay fighter and picked up on things quickly. She could be another

asset to the team.

Third there was Steve, who had come with Kali. He seemed quiet and shy. But

when he did talk or do something it was for an important cause and for a good

reason. He was like the observer and noticed the small details that most people

missed. He would be important to the team.

Next there was Kyle, who was with Kali and Steve. He was also loud and very

funny. He could always make light of a bad situation and he hated the silence and

felt the need to break it. Kyle appeared to have a knack for trouble and liked to

cheer people up. But he looked able to come through in a tough situation.

Fifth there was Parker. He was a very serious person and the complete opposite

of Kyle. He was very skilled in fighting and had an extensive knowledge about the

ways of resistances. He was dependable in a fight and was strong.

Sixth there was Tyrson. She also was part of a resistance before and a very

skilled fighter. She was strong and determined and was pretty in Jerry's opinion.

Unfortunatly she didn't seem to show any interest in Jerry.

Last there was Shae, the youngest of the group.

She was not a very good fighter and couldn't seem to hold her own in a fight. She

also seemed to become scared very easily.

Jerry had no idea how she came to become a chosen one and believed she must

have gotten the crystal by mistake. But the only thing is, is that when she leaned

on the pannel it opened and the computers knew who she was. Shae was nice

enough but she was kind of annoying and was kind of a cling on. Personnally

Jerry thought the team could do without her.

Currnently the new team of rangers were inspecting their new headquarters.

Everyone had various looks of shock and amazement on their faces. According

to Nick the color of the gems were the color you were as a ranger. And also this

was the first eight ranger team. "So what do we do now?" asked Tyrson "I'm not

exactly sure but each team before us has had some sort of leader to direct them.

We are kind of on our own until we can find a former ranger to help us." said

Nick.

"So we have these supposedly amazing power but no idea about what we are

supposed to do with them. Great." said Kali sarcastically.

"Well we help people save them from the slave camps" said Parker Shae was

leaning against the wall agian because she was still tired and wanted to sleep

somewhere. Suddenly like before the pannel slide open and she fell through into a

corridor while a voice said "ACCESS GRANTED"

The thump she made on the ground attracted the attention of the other rangers

who were discussing what they were going to do. They ran over as a group to

see the new area. "Woa what is this place." asked Kyle "The only way to find out

is to look" said Steve. The corridor was long and on each side of the hallway

were 4 doors. Above each door was a color that matched the color of the

crystals. Tyrson went to the room with the yellow sign above the door and

looked inside. There was a basic bedroom with a bed dresser and desk. The rest

of the rangers looked in the other rooms. They were all the same and each ranger

had their own seperate room.

"Yes, this place comes with a place to sleep." shouted Kyle.

"It appears that not only is this place a command center but it is a shelter for

living. And there are just enough rooms for each of us." said Nick "I don't think it

is just a coincidence that each room has a matching color to the crystals" said

Steve.

"What, you think that this place was set out for us?" asked Kali.

"Yes, and I wouldn't doubt it the power rangers were amazing and they had

powerful beings on their side." said Nick.

"Well I don't mind not only do I get a bed but my own room as well." said Kyle.

The rangers each went to their designated room and explored. In between each

set of two rooms there was a bathroom that each pair had to share. Parker and

Kyle, Steve and Nick, Kali and Tyrson, and Jerry and Shae shared a bathroom.

The bathrooms were complete with toilets, showers, tubs,

sinks, a counter, cabinets, and slide out pannels stored with all the soap,

condioner,

shampoo, shavers, toilet paper, toothpaste, and everything else that a bathroom

would need. The rangers all met back in the hallway.

"This is amazing, you know being a ranger might have its perks"

said Kali.

"Do you think there are anymore hidden rooms?" asked Steve.

"Probably but we have to find them" said Nick.

"Well lets look and try each pannel to find some rooms." ordered Parker. Then

each of the rangers went to through the room to find more rooms.

Finally Tyrson found something and "Access Denied" said the voice. The rest of

the rangers went to where she was.

"What is this?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know it won't let me in" says Tyrson.

"Well why don't we each try it to see if we can open this room"

says Nick. Then Nick, Kyle, Parker, Steve, Jerry, and Kali tried to open the

door but it didn't work. "Well it looks like we can't get in" says Parker.

"No, Shae hasn't tried it yet." Said Nick looking at Shae who was currently sitting

on the floor resting from not having slept in days. When she heard her name she

opened her eyes.

"If the door didn't open for us what makes you think it will open for her?" asked

Tyrson.

"No lets try it, remember she opened the last two doors maybe she can open this

door too." said Parker. Shae hesitantly got up and moved to the pannel. She put

her hand on the pannel and "ACCESS GRANTED"

Then the pannel slide open to reveal a storage room full of food. The place was

huge and there was everytype of food there even candy. The rangers were torn

between looking shocked the door opened for Shae and the amount of food.

"How come it works for you?" asked Jerry. Shae looked confused and just sort

of shrugged her shoulders.

"What, you don't know?" asked Jerry harshly. "Who cares she opened it didn't

she and now we have food" said Kyle sticking up for Shae. With that the rangers

found some food to eat and then went to rest in their new beds each thinking

different things about the incidents earlier that day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A.N. I realize this might not be the command center that everyone remembers but this is my story and I need to accommidate my characters. 

Also, thanks to all those who reviewed. I like constructive critisism and I will try my best to accommidate your requests.


End file.
